Bad At Love
by Kamisama Sakura
Summary: Sakura's moving away from Suna and moving to Konoha as well as starting her 3rd year of high school at a prestigious private school, luckily she has Naruto to help her with classes and friends. So she hopes. Lemons, fights and everyday high school drama :)
1. Goodbye Suna

Sakura had just finished loading the last box onto the moving truck, quite excitedly. She was finally moving to her parents birthplace, Konohagakure. "Sakura, make sure to not leave anything behind please. I really don't want to start driving and then suddenly forget something and have to turn back," She turned to look at her mother who was leaning on the porch railing, as well as the scowl resting on her face, most likely caused by the humid weather in Suna.

"Yeah, i'll go check right now." Sakura began to walk up the porch stairs and look at her childhood home as she soaked in these last moments of seeing it and maybe noticing something different. But there wasn't anything new to her home other than the paint starting to chip off and a desperate need to remove weeds from the lawn, other than that her home was her castle. Walking up the stairs and heading towards her room felt eerie since everything had been removed from the hallways and walls, walking into her room and picturing everything that used to be in there and the memories of her ex-boyfriend that came to mind. " Yup, I cannot wait to leave here." Sakura quickly turned out of the room, slamming the door behind her and making her way down stairs to her mom.

"Mom! I checked every room upstairs I have everything i'll be needing." Sakura yelled as she made her way down the stairs and towards the front door. " Also do you think we can get some-" She was close to the door when she heard the voice of her friend, Gaara. She stood at the hallway a little confused, considering they always had said goodbye to him when she said said goodbye to his sister.

Sakura's mother and Gaara who both stood at the entrance both turn to look her direction. "-Snacks." She stood there awkwardly not sure what to say, Sakura's mother sighed and smiled at Gaara." Well if you excuse me, I'm going to check in with the movers." Leaving them alone for a couple of seconds felt like an awkward eternity, considering they hadn't spoken to each other much since school had ended. As for Gaara who look slightly red from the sun, didn't seem to notice the awkward atmosphere.

"Hey Gaara, what are you doing here?" Sakura stood at the door looking at Gaara who stood at the entrance with a small box in his hands. She and Gaara had been attending Sunagakure High together, they were in the same group of friends and she even dated his cousin. " I know this is last minute and all, but I thought you should have this before you go." Gaara scratched his neck and gave her a sheepish grin, he handed her the box and inside were a pair of small blue earrings.

Sakura stared at the box closely as her eyes started to water. " It took me a while to find them, but I thought my grandmother Chiyo would have wanted you to keep them considering you were very close to her, aside from Sasori. Gaara stared at Sakura's flushed face, bringing back the memories of when she and Sasori had broke up and Temari comforting her severely broken heart, "Well I should let you get going, since it seems that you are all set to leave." Gaara stood at the doorway with an unhappy gaze, "Make sure you don't forget to visit us, you're still family to us and bring Naruto with you he seems to forget to visit me each time he comes." Gaara walks me to my moms car as she gives the movers the directions to our home in Konohagakure.

"Thank you for the earrings. I really do miss her." Lady Chiyo was a very mischievous old lady who owned a tiny wood shop in which she made puppets and wooden props, and is the place where Sakura had earned her first job; as well as boyfriend.

She and Gaara gave each other one last hug. "I can't thank you enough for this present." Sakura smiled sincerely as she leaned on her mother's van. "Don't worry about it, really it was nothing." She and Gaara stood there for a few minutes in comfortable silence till it was time for her to leave. Soon after she left he started walking away as her car was no longer visible from sight. Gaara turned toward the house as he began walking home remembering all the times he would have to pick Temari up and even happen to catching Sasori sneaking out through the window while Temari would leave from the front door.

The two were always inseparable even after she and Sasori had broken up for good,but it's best this way.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, if you can please leave comments. I'd really love some feedback :3**


	2. Hello Konoha!

Sakura had been struggling to wake up, considering it was her 3rd nap she had taken throughout the 8 hour long drive with occasional stops. Her mom has been playing her favorite 70's music, which was starting to get on her nerves since her mom had been playing the same song for the passed hour. It was barely 7:30 p.m. and the sun still hadn't set. Moments like these where it was just her mom and her, Sakura really wished her father was around. Not that he was dead, but it almost seemed like it once he opened his company and was soon drowning in his work.

That was 6 months ago, since then she hasn't really had the chance to see him since his company is located in Konoha and it takes a while to get to and from Suna. So in the end they decided to pack everything up and move to the city, her only hope is that her school year isn't as shitty as the one she just ended. Just how it was when She and Sasori broke up, everyone spreading rumors about her and most of the people she thought of as 'friends' soon forgot that Sakura even existed. Luckily that didn't last for too long considering Temari was by her side, but now that she's moving to Konoha things will be different.

Sakura had finally been able to wake up and change the station, ignoring the look her mom gave her when she paused her CD. After staring out the window for what seemed like a couple of minutes, her phone began to dig into her butt-cheek causing discomfort. After pulling out her phone she noticed a couple of texts from Naruto. _Oh boy lets see what this dweeb wants_

 **Naruto :**

 **Hey Sakura-Chan, you here yet? { 5:40 p.m }**

 **You here yet? { 6:30 p.m }**

 **How about now? { 6:57 p.m }**

 **ARE YOU IGNORING ME!? { 7:20 p.m }**

Sakura soon began to laugh at Naruto's texts, he always double texted if she took a while to message back. Sometimes when he's drunk texting her, he sends the weirdest questions and conspiracy theories. To which Sakura teases him saying none of this is real and everyone is under control by the moon.

 **Sakura :**

 ** _No you idiot I'm not ignoring you. We are almost there maybe in an hour or so , why did you miss me? ;)_ { 8:15 p.m }**

The sun had barely set and soon it was going to be pitch black outside. "Mom are we there yet?" Sakura glanced to her with a bored expression as she rested her head on her palm while she was focused on the road in front of her. " If we're lucky I think we'll be there in an hour, speaking of which call your father and see if he's home." Sakura sighed as she pull out her phone and dialed her dad. After a couple of rings she was sent to voice mail and tried again but after being sent to voicemail for the 3rd time she gave up. "Yeah mom he didn't answer." Sakura's mom gripped the steering wheel hard causing her knuckles to turn white. She glanced to her mom's stern face and decided not to ask what's wrong. Then her phone dinged.

 **Naruto :**

 **Pshh, you wish.**

 **So do you want to get Ichiraku's when you get here or save it for another day? { 8:34 p.m }**

Sakura's eyes scanned the text a couple of times and glanced at her mom, and by the bags under her eyes she was just about ready to fall asleep. As well the fact that her mom hasn't really rested throughout the drive so she is bound to fall asleep instantly once they reach their destination.

 **Sakura :**

 **Sure. But lets not go anywhere else after Ichiraku's okay? I don't really feel like going out tonight other than eating ramen. { 8:38 p.m }**

 **Naruto :**

 **Don't** **worry there isn't any parties this week :( But the food is on me ;) { 8:38 p.m. }**

 **"** And it looks like we have reached our destination." Sakura's mom said as she lifted her face up from her phone to see all the cities lights and the big monuments of the towns majors engraved into the mountain wall . She started in awe at everything and finally after an 8 hour drive, she was finally in Konoha.

* * *

After driving through the city for a couple of minutes and seeing all the massive houses and apartments, they had finally arrived to their new home. Speaking of massive, the house was enormous compared to the one she grew up in Suna. Her last home was a two-story home with 3 rooms but this is a modern mansion! "Sakura can you grab one of the boxes with blankets, the furniture should already be set up already in the house." She nodded and went to the back seat of her moms gray SUV. Pulling grabbing one of the many boxes her mom had in the car, shutting the door behind her as she stared at the massive mansion in front of her.

After walking inside and comparing her old cozy home to this palace, she really felt out of place in this house. Ahead of her were her parents who were sitting in the kitchen island and were very much sucked into their conversation as well as drinking from a bottle in front of them. _Looks like sake. Perfect._ Both of her parents turn towards her most likely heard her footsteps, her dad stood up slightly wobbly probably from the amount of sake he must of drank before they arrived. "There's my girl!" Sakura's father rushed to her with a thrilled expression and pulled her into one of his famous bear hugs crushing her in the process. Finally after 6 months of weekly calls and messages she's finally reunited with her dad, "Thankfully you haven't changed a bit or else I'd feel old," He inspected Sakura carefully to see any different changes about her, but luckily she was still his little girl with no different changes.

"Nice to see you too, dad." She smiled sincerely at her dad and pulled him into another hug but this time she crushed him, he instantly winced at her sudden strength. "I see you have been working out, dear lord Mebuki we've raised a beast." He chuckled as he began to show her and her mom around the house which had 5 bedrooms with 3 baths, after the little tour the house didn't seem so big after all. Sakura was in bliss knowing she had her own bathroom in her room, _finally no longer needed to wake up early to shower first!_ "Well I'm entirely exhausted, I'm going to sleep." Sakura's mom said as her dad massaged her shoulders and led them towards their room. "Wait! Dad can I go see Naruto?" before she could say she'd get back fast her instantly said yes and sent her off.

 _Well that was easier than I thought it was going to be._ She instantly messaged Naruto letting him know that she had arrived and was home. _I can't take the car so I guess i'm walking._ She took advantage of this walk and viewed it as a way of memorizing her new city, thankfully she had google maps on her cellphone and was only a 15 minute walk away from Ichiraku's.

As Sakura walked down the block of her neighborhood, she noticed how friendly everyone was and thankfully she did not get cat-called. As she was almost at Ichiraku's, she noticed a gated area with a red and white fan symbol on the walls. She stared at the dark eerie mansion that laid behind the gates. _Creepy!_ Sakura thought to herself as she quickened her pace pass the house. As she was getting closer to her destination, she couldn't shake off her thoughts of the creepy mansion she saw. Just as she was lost in thought her phone began to ring. It was Naruto. She answered him letting him know she was almost there, he wasn't to happy knowing she was walking which led to him going on a rant of him feeling bad for not picking her up and worrying about her safety. She managed to know that he was already there and she was just a street away, it was going to be 10 in a bit. _Crazy how time goes by very fast_.

She walked inside the little shop and happened to see Naruto sitting with his adoptive dad, Iruka. They were both laughing with the owner of the shop and then Sakura scared both of them by tapping on their shoulders a little roughly, " Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood up and scooped Sakura into his arms as she hugged him back while Iruka greeted Sakura.

"See I told you missed me" Sakura chuckled and took a seat next to Naruto while looking at the menu, "Well of course I did, you can't blame me like you only come once a year but now it's permanent." Naruto had his dorky grin smeared on his face. It was true it had been a year since she had last came to Konoha, even though Naruto would come to Suna with her aunt and uncle it was only for a weekend which wasn't enough time for either of them. But luckily they would have a lot of time to hang out. "So Sakura, how was the trip back? Naruto over here wouldn't shut up about your return for a week!" Iruka laughed as he nuzzled Naruto's hair who wasn't to happy with that information being known to Sakura. Naruto nudge Iruka and started playfully yelling at him for embarrassing him.

Soon after they each ordered their ramen and they managed to catch up on what they've each been doing, Naruto had mandatory Basketball practice even though season was nowhere near starting. He informed her about there school not having a lacrosse team nor a girls flag football team, sadly those were the sports were Sakura's only sports. They all managed to finish and were taking Sakura home, then Naruto mentioned that he was having a pool party in a couple of days prior to school starting in 2 weeks. "The basketball team and some people from school will be there, you should go it's going to be cracking with booze and dru-" Iruka cleared him throat loudly and looked at a nervous Naruto who instantly shut up.

"Well it looks like we're here Sakura." Iruka smiled and said his goodbyes just as Naruto did, Sakura opened the door and Naruto smiled and waved goodbye, "I'll text you." Sakura smiled as she began to walk into her home.

* * *

 **OMG 120 views thank you so much everyone ;')**


	3. Summer Steam

Sakura stood in front of her bed debating on which swimsuit to wear to Naruto's party, a few days had already passed since she arrived in Konoha and was settled in. She was still indecisive between the two bikinis ,the yellow two-piece really made her bum look flattering but the top was EXTREMELY tiny for her and as for the white one she has never really worn it since her mom got it for her. _Well I guess I have no choice to wear this then. Shit!_ Sakura glanced at her small wrist watch and noticed the party had started 40 minutes ago!

She quickly undressed, slipping on her swimsuit along with her green dress and brown sandals. _Let's just hope no ones arrived yet._ She started to apply sun cream onto her face and the rest of her body, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled her long pink hair into a pony tail and grabbed her sunglasses, she rushed out the room. She readied herself at the door with her bag and towel. _This is going to be one long walk._ With both of Sakura's parents at work she has to walk and her dad won't let her drive since she only has her permit. Not that she mind seeing more of her beautiful city and greeting her neighbors as she walks, her only issue was the sun blaring down on her face.

* * *

Sakura was almost at Naruto's house and she could already hear the loud splash of water and loud music playing, she had finally arrived, she followed the noise of the party and entered through the back gate and looked around the backyard where a couple of people are playing beer pong near the entrance , some were swimming, and others doing their own thing. _So this is a high school pool party._ _Lame._

Sakura searched for the familiar face of her best friend, yet he was nowhere in sight. She wondered into the house and up the stairs, _he wasn't downstairs so maybe he was in his room?_ She walked down the hallway towards the door that had a " _ **Danger**_ " sign hanging on it. She opened the door not caring if he was in the middle of changing, she was just overwhelmed with all the blue and orange colors in his room compared to her blush pink room. Luckily he wasn't changing but was probably using the restroom, she walked up to the door quietly, twisting the door knob so ever so slightly that it wouldn't budge meaning that it was locked. She knocked on the door 3 times and received no response , which either meant that no one was in there, it was someone else or Naruto accidentally locked himself out of his restroom. Deciding not to find out which of these options it was she left her bag on his bed, shutting the door behind her and walking downstairs.

"Naruto?" She searched for him in the garage where he was feeding his pet fox, Kurama, she still couldn't believe that her uncle and Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya , had gotten him a fox for his 15th birthday. There he was in a squatting position feeding Kurama some watermelon, "I found you! Naruto I've been roaming around the house for a while trying to find you and I even-" Sakura was cut off when Kurama started growling at her when she approached Naruto.

"Easy Kurama she's a friend," A large grin spread across Naruto's face as he stood up and gave Sakura a hug, which calmed Kurama down. "What have you been feeding him? He looks a bit bigger in person than in picture." She stared at Kurama who resembled the height of a husky. "I've been feeding him his regular food but he kind of had his own growth spurge out of nowhere, not that I mind him being to big." Naruto scratched under Kurama's chin and left his plate of watermelon in his cage. They both existed the garage, and Naruto pulled her outside where the party was, he was in orange swim trunks and she was still in her dress. She sort of felt out of place since she was the only person not in a swim suit, there were people in swim wear everywhere she turned. "Sakura, lets go swimming!" Naruto yelled cheerfully and nudged her arm pulling her towards the pool.

"Hold on a second, Let me just take off my dress." She quickly pulled her dress off and left it on one of the empty lounge chairs, She walked back to Naruto slightly self conscious since she noticed a couple of guys staring at her. But Naruto being Naruto, he glared at anyone staring at his best friend as if she was a fresh piece of ass. "You don't have to do that, I'll be fine." Sakura suggested to Naruto who was still staring which annoyed her instantly. "Are you listening to me dweeb?" He still didn't listen to her which lead Sakura to pushing him into the water and jumping in after him.

They both rose up from the water at the same, Naruto held a serious face for a few seconds while Sakura just splashed him with water and began to swim around the wide pool. "We're starting school in a couple of weeks, ya know." Naruto began as he swam near her, Sakura replied with a groan. She detested the thought of having to walk into a new school, as if her last school wasn't bad enough, at least she knew someone who attended the same school as her. "Have you registered yet?" Naruto slowly raised a brow at her as she looked at her nails. "Yeah, aunt Tsunade already sent me the forms and the uniform. I just have to turn them into the office on the first day of class, also, why is the uniform only skirts as bottoms?! Naruto grinned and shrugged as a response.

"Hey Naruto!" The pair both turned to a group of guys who were setting up cups for a round of beer pong, "You up for the next round?" One of the guys with messy brown hair asked him. "Sure thing! Come on Sakura lets go play." Naruto jumped out of the water landing on his feet, as for Sakura, she took her time swimming across the pool and climbing out through the ladder. She wasn't to keen on jumping out in front of a couple of guys and possibly having her bikini be out of place. _So not going to happen_. She made her way over to Naruto and the rest of the unfamiliar guys who stood together in the group. She was still soaking wet and didn't really want to wet the dry patio in which all the guys stood playing.

* * *

Sakura laid on one of the lounge chairs tanning, she had nothing else to do since she hadn't had the chance to meet anyone, Naruto was basically kicking everyone's ass in beer pong, and most of the other girls who she was building the courage to chat with, were basically showing their dislike towards Sakura since she was around some of the hotter guys in this party. She stood up stretching her arms up and turn towards Naruto who was chugging some booze, her hair had already dried and felt nappy, she was slightly sunburned and felt like taking a nap.

"Hey", her thoughts were interrupted by one of the guys who had been eyeing her since she walked in, "Ughh.. hi" _Real smooth._ She had now sat up straight and stared up at the guy who had tight green swim trunks on as well as an ugly bowl hair cut. "Hi there, I'm Lee" He smiled down on her and gave her a thumbs up. _Oh no._ Sakura remembered Lee from the times he had tried to hit on her when she would come to visit her mom's family. He never really seemed to get the memo that she wasn't interested, and yet here he was still trying.

"I'm sure you remember me from one of our countless rendezvous." He took a seat next to her instantly wishing Naruto was by her side. She scratched her arm and cringed at the thought of this conversation lasting any longer. "I don't recall any of these countless meetings of ours." Suddenly thinking of all the times she caught him spying on her in town. "Really? You don't remembered the time we almost had our first date but your parents decided to crash it since they did't trust us together." He instantly let out a nervous laugh. Sakura was instantly dumbfounded not remembering him being invited to any outing her family did and him always crashing it and he parent's feeling bad and letting him tag along. "I don't-", Sakura was still trying to find an excuse to get away from this dude.

"Lee when are you going to get it through your thick ass head. She's not interested." She was caught off guard by one of the guys who were playing beer pong, "Damn Kiba don't you think that was a little harsh on him, he was just trying to flirt with one of the girls at the party." Another one of the guys yelled out to him. "Nah he's fine, Lee that's Naruto's girl what are you doing flirting with her like she's single?" Kiba chuckled and lead on one of the stone pillars, Sakura sent him a 'thank you' and managed to get lee to scram. "Yeah no problem, you seemed in distress." He invited her over to play with them, she politely declined and she pulled a wasted Naruto up to his room considering he was muttering nonsense and falling asleep on one of the lounge chairs.

"Come on Naruto! Help me out here!" She was struggling caring Naruto's dead weight up the stairs, _I'm never letting him out of my side, especially when there's booze involved._ Once she was finally in his room, she sat him on the edge of his bed where he lean on her shoulder. She smiled down her best friend who was sound asleep, the sun was barely setting and some of the people had already left , Naruto's friends where still downstairs. Naruto began to move and then cough, "Hey are you okay?" Naruto clutched his stomach and laid his head on Sakura's lap. He kept coughing when he started dry heaving and threw up all over her leg.

"You have got to be kidding me! Again?!" Naruto groaned and mumbled a sorry. No way in hell is she ever letting him drink ever again!

* * *

 _ **I start school next week :'(**_


End file.
